hibrideach
by Adaegina
Summary: Para conocer ciertas cosas buenas de la vida, no es necesario ser millonario. pd: esta historia la escribí cuando aun no me terminaba todos los libros, no sean tan estrictos please...
1. Cap1: encuentro

3:30 de la mañana. Mansión Fowl

Solo la luz de la luna acompañaba a la oscuridad de la habitación del joven Artemis Fowl, quien se encontraba dormido enredado en las dunas de sus pulcras sabanas blancas. Solo la brisa húmeda que entraba por la ventana, hacia bailar a las cortinas en una sonata de tranquilidad solo para él

De pronto toda aquella paz fue interrumpida por una sombra negra que entraba por aquella ventana, su silueta fina, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación, y el fulgor de sus ojos rojos se poso sobre la blanca piel de Artemis.

Huele a magia… -dijo la sombra, bajando sutilmente de la ventana- no pareces tan malo cuando duermes –susurro la sombra, acercándose a la cama; estaba justo al lado de Artemis, mirándolo. Su rostro apenas era iluminado por la luz de la luna, la sombra levanto su mano y quito un mechón de cabello negro azabache de la cara del joven, despejándola

Entonces Artemis en un movimiento veloz, tomo la mano que paseaba cerca de su rostro, y de un tirón se coloco sobre la sombra, atrapándole los dos brazos, para que no se arrancara, era una técnica que le había enseñado Mayordomo, hacia algún tiempo y ahora recién a los 16 años el podía emplearla por primera vez. Sus caras estaban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia.

Tus ojos son… rojos –dijo Artemis, sorprendido, no existían humanos con ese tono rojo sangre en el iris

¡Y los tuyos son azules! –dijo la sombra, que había pasado las piernas por debajo del estomago de Artemis, empujándolo a los pies de la cama. Artemis cayó de espaldas al suelo, y desde ahí grito

¡Mayordomo! –dijo, mientras se incorporaba, acercándose a la puerta

En menos de 10 segundos, apareció otra sombra, pero esta vez era conocida y medía 2 metros de alto, tapando la única hasta ahora fuente de luz en la pieza. Mayordomo hacía su aparición.

¡Ten cuidado, Mayordomo, no es humano! –dijo Artemis, pero antes de que pudiese llegar más cerca de su gran amigo, la sombra ya se había adelantado y se movía con agilidad gatuna hacía Artemis

Pero Mayordomo era igual de rápido, y de un golpe empujo de vuelta a aquella sombra, destrozando la cama de su joven amo, esperaron un momento, no podría volver a levantarse, sea lo fuese esa sombra, pensó Artemis

¿De dónde salió? –pregunto Mayordomo

Seguramente de la ventana –respondió

¿Te hizo daño?

No, no parecía que quisiese hacerme daño – Mayordomo asintió, acercándose a la cama, ya que mientras ellos hablaban la sombra no se había movido en todo ese rato.

Desconfiado, Mayordomo se acerco paso a paso, ni un solo crujido pudo escuchar, ¿Estará inconsciente? Se pregunto, pero si era un ser mágico no podía haber caído tan rápido, en cambio si era un simple ladrón, un humano, el golpe lo hubiese dejado quieto por varias horas. Estaba más cerca y aún no podía ver nada, levanto un par de tablas que estaban sobre el bulto, y noto que era una chica de cabello tan negro como el de Artemis

Creo que esta… -pero Mayordomo no pudo terminar su frase, la chica había abiertos sus grandes ojos rojos, que lo impactaron, y saltó; Mayordomo se cubrió, pero en fracción de segundo entendió lo que la chica había planeado - ¡ARTEMIS CORRE!

La chica no salto para atacarlo a él, lo que hizo fue esquivarlo tan rápido como pudo y corrió en dirección a Artemis, Mayordomo hizo lo posible por llegar a ella antes de que llegase a su amo, pero era tan veloz, que era casi inhumano. Artemis no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aunque no se puede negar que lo intento, pero la impresión de ser atacado en su propio cuarto no lo espabilo lo suficiente, como para evitar aquel contacto, la chica había alcanzado a tomar la muñeca de él, y en un pestañeo desaparecieron. Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue la voz de Mayordomo gritando por su joven amo.

Artemis sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, aquella era una sensación aun mas incomoda que la vez que viajo en la lanzadera con Holly, como si las partículas de su cuerpo por un momento hubiesen decidido separarse más de la cuenta y haberse tomado la libertad de jugar con el aire. Cuando Artemis volvió a tomar noción de su cuerpo por completo, perdió nuevamente el aire, ya que iban en caída libre por los altos edificios de Dubái. Su captora aun no reaccionaba, parecía dormida, aunque afirmaba fuertemente de su muñeca, con un esfuerzo sobre humano Artemis tomo la otra mano de la chica y como pudo trato de despertarla

¡Despierta, vamos DESPIERTA! –grito el chico, perdiendo lo que le quedaba de aire en los pulmones - ¡Has algo! –la chica abrió los ojos, parecía mareada, pero al ver lo que sucedía, se aferro a la mano de Artemis- ¡RAPIDO!

¡Cállate, no puedo concentrarme! –reclamo la chica

¡QUE ESPERAS!

¡CALLATE! – y nuevamente desaparecieron en la mitad de la noche, a 35 pisos de tocar el suelo

Aparecieron en una habitación, a la altura del techo cayendo sobre la cama y rebotando al suelo. Los dos estaban a salvo. Artemis estaba a punto de besar el piso, gracias a aquella experiencia extrema, cuando lo pensó dos veces y trato de recuperar compostura; jadeando se giro para mirarla, estaba muy pálida, casi verdosa y parecía agotada, tal vez si él se viera a un espejo en ese momento se vería igual.

¿Quién eres? –pregunto Artemis. La chica intento levantarse rápido, pero sus piernas no la dejaron y cayó de rodillas, el chico se acerco a ayudarla, pero ella lo intento quitar, sin nada de fuerzas así que no lo logro- ¿Estás bien?

No… me toques… -e intento quitárselo, pero la chica perdió el conocimiento por un instante, cayendo sobre el pecho de Artemis. El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer, era su captora, y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero la chica estaba mal, se notaba. Artemis la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sillón. Y mientras la colocaba ahí, la chica despertó, dándole un empujón y saltando a una ventana- ¡te dije que no me tocaras!

Estabas inconsciente –respondió Artemis enojado, la única vez que desidia ser amable con alguien y lo trataban mal- eres un desastre como secuestradora

Intenta aparecer a alguien y luego conversamos –respondió la chica con las manos tapando su cara, ya estaba recuperando un poco el color

¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunto el chico, tomando asiento en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas sobre esta- Mayordomo ya debe estar en camino

No me interesa… -respondió la chica

¿Eres humana?

Algo así

¿Entonces eres una criatura mágica?

Podría ser

Todo lo respondes con evasivas

Tal vez –la chica se levantó del sillón, y aunque intento parecer que estaba bien, se tambaleo un poco- sobre la mesa hay unas bolsas, dentro de ellas hay ropa para ti

¿En qué momento sacaste ropa de mi mansión? –pregunto sorprendido

Crees que es la primera vez que entro en tu mansión –sonrió la chica- que iluso

¿No era la primera vez? Eso significa, que ella lo espiaba desde hace tiempo, puede ser que más de una noche ella lo observo dormir, ¿pero cómo? Mayordomo era muy cuidadoso con elegir los sistema de seguridad de la casa, no había mosca que volara en su habitación sin que él se enterara. Eso solo significaría que ella es un ser mágico, pero si fuese así, ¿No se supone que según el libro de las criaturas, no puede entrar a menos que allá una invitación de por medio?

Artemis no entendía nada, solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. La chica estaba en la habitación continua, y no parecía que las puertas y las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, de todas formas si ese fuera el caso, abrirlas no sería gran problema. Se acerco a la puerta principal y observo la manilla, todo se veía normal. Tomo el picaporte y lo giro para comprobar si estaba cerrada pero un golpe de corriente recorrió su brazo, luego su cuerpo y lo expulso lejos, cruzando la habitación

Por cierto, las puertas y las ventanas hacen eso… -dijo la chica apareciendo en el marco de la puerta

Artemis acostumbraba llevar ternos Armani, y mocasines caros, pero esta vez solo debía conformarse con un pantalón de jeans y un polerón con capucha negro, a su medida. Pidió a su captora una ducha caliente, después de todo lo que había pasado, la necesitaba y ella se la preparo.

Para ser una secuestradora, eres demasiado gentil –dijo Artemis, desconfiado

Me gusta tener a mis invitados cómodos –la chica siguiéndolo al baño

Un momento, ¿vas a entrar? –dijo Artemis parándose en medio de la puerta, para no dejarla pasar

¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo la chica

Pues… -dijo confundido. Siendo que Artemis sabe sobre muchas cosas, y puede dar respuesta a casi todo, ese era un protocolo que él no conocía

No voy a mirar, pero no me arriesgare a que trames otra salida directa como la de recién –se miraron a los ojos por un instante, sosteniendo fijo la mirada. Ella no cedería.

Artemis tuvo que dejar la puerta abierta del baño, "Que humillación" pensaba, mientras la chica se acomodaba en la silla que había puesto junto a la puerta. Si bien Artemis tenía 16 años, ya no tenía el cuerpo flacucho de hace algunos años, era un cuerpo atlético, pálido pero atlético. Decidió quitarse la ropa dentro de la ducha.

Mayordomo debía estar en camino a donde quisiera que estuvieran en ese momento, pero como lograría encontrarlo, no había alcanzado a sacar nada de su casa, como un celular o su laptop o algo lo que fuese. Sin embargo lo estaban tratando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Te demoras demasiado en la ducha, que esperas –reclamo la chica del otro lado de la puerta

No es para nada agradable tu actitud –dijo Artemis. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana, y el estomago del chico reclamaba comida

Para ser un chico tan protocolar, tienes las mismas necesidades de cualquier otro -¿Acaso lo estaba llamando común? Artemis cerró la ducha y tomo la toalla. El no era un chico común, el CI más alto de toda Europa, los mejores planes, sus investigaciones, todo lo hacía diferente y especial - Termina de una vez, que tengo hambre

La chica de ojos rojos se levanto y fue a preparar el desayuno. Artemis se vistió con las prendas que la chica había elegido para él, le quedaban a la perfección, excepto por el detalle que no era su traje de terno y sus mocasines

Porque me vistes de mendigo –reclamo, saliendo del baño

¿Mendigo? –dijo la chica, revolviendo unos huevos- es cierto, el chico rico solo viste con la mejor ropa, que le prepara su Mayordomo…

Mis trajes son mucho más cómodos –reclamo Artemis- están hechos a medida, y…

Si, si como sea. Ten, seguro no es caviar y creme brulle, pero es comida y sabe bien –sirviéndole en la mesa

En una paila había huevos revueltos con ciboulette, la especialidad de la casa, junto con una taza de té de hojas. Artemis miro todo con desdén, no era lo que Mayordomo le servía normalmente de desayuno, pero el hambre superaba todo.

Si no te lo vas a comer, dámelo a mi -¿Compartir comida?- te daré un tiempo a solas para que te hagas la idea

Era un prisionero, sino no lo obligarían a comer esas porquerías, aunque no olía tan mal; desganado tomo el tenedor que tenía cerca, saco un poco y se lo acercó, reacio lo metió a su boca.

Ya te lo... –pero la chica no alcanzo a terminar su frase

¡Dame más! – Artemis se había morfado toda la paila con huevo, y con la boca llena le pidió más a la chica

Ella preparo más y se lo sirvió a Artemis, que pese a sus 16 años, parecía un niño de 10. Artemis comenzó a comer, mientras le hacía preguntas a la chica

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Creo haber dicho que eso no te importaba

¿Y qué quieres de mí?

Tú inteligencia

Todos quieren mi inteligencia –dijo Artemis, con su mejor sonrisa vampiresa.

De pronto, la nada hicieron explotar la puerta de entrada de la casa, entrando 4 tipos vestidos de negro, con unas armas que Artemis pudo reconocer.

La chica tomo del brazo a Artemis y lo llevo lo más rápido que pudo a una ventana, la cual desencanto para poder salir de ella, bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia, y cuando tocaron suelo la chica se dio vuelta y las hizo explotar, volviendo a tomar la muñeca de Artemis y llevándoselo de ahí.

¡La PES te persigue! –le dijo Artemis, dando saltos detrás de ella, pero esos seres no parecían elfos ni duendecillos, o enanos

¡No tengo idea de lo que es eso! –le respondió la chica

Corrieron hasta doblar una esquina, siguieron corriendo por varias cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, lleno de gente, y se escondieron cerca de unos arboles

¿Qué está ocurriendo? –dijo Artemis- ¡aparécenos!

¡No puedo hacerlo!-dijo la chica

¿Cómo es eso?

No me queda energía, esta era la primera vez que aparezco con otra persona, gaste toda la magia que tenia –reclamo la chica

En menos de dos segundos Artemis ya había ideado un plan; se puso su capucha y la abrazó, acercándose lo suficiente a su rostro. La chica quedo paralizada, no entendía cual era la idea del ojiazul

¿Qué haces, suéltame? –dijo la chica exaltada

Quédate quieta, pensara que somos una pareja

¡Te estás aprovechando de la situación! –Artemis la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y le sujetaba fuertemente una mano, que iba directo a golpearlo. Se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro, para simular un beso, estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia, la chica no podía separarse de él

Los de tipos que los seguían, rebuscaron por todo el parque, por un momento se quedaron mirando a los chicos, pero siguieron su camino, tenían que disimular frente a tanto fangoso

Ya se fueron… -dijo Artemis, sin soltarla

S-si –dijo la chica

Estas muy nerviosa, ¿Qué sucede? –dijo el chico, aun sosteniéndola. La chica tenía las mejillas tan rojas como sus ojos en ese momento

¿Qui-quieres soltarme de una vez? –Artemis sonrió satisfecho

Luego de ver que los tipos se habían ido, ellos tomaron el camino contrario y corrieron hasta un lugar seguro, puesto que la casa ya no lo era.

Mayordomo estaba furioso; Había perdido a su cliente, en una fracción de segundo, solo por confiarse de una chica. Busco entre sus contactos, quien podría ayudarlo en esta situación, pero el problema era que no tenía idea que quien era ese enemigo, y que es lo que quería de Artemis.

Si era un ser mágico, quizás buscaba venganza, pero… ¿de qué? Y si solo era un humano en busca de dinero de rescate; no, ya habría llamado para concertar una cita o algo. El pobre Mayordomo estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento.

No había pista del paradero de su amo.


	2. Cap2: cosas buenas

**Casita del té de Miss Ruth**

Hace un momento dijiste que no podías aparecernos –pregunto Artemis

Puede ser…

Eso significaría que yo podría irme de aquí, sin más ni más, ya que no podrías detenerme –tomo un sorbo de su taza de té Early Grey

Eso no es cierto –dijo la chica, jugueteando con su taza, atenta a todos en el salón de té- ¿No podrías elegir un lugar menos llamativo?

Este lugar es famosísimo en Londres por su té, esta atestado de gente, si nos quisieran atacar este lugar precisamente no es el mejor, muchas memorias que borrar…

Entonces no me equivoque contigo, si estas ligado con la magia –dijo la chica. Artemis apoyo su taza en el platillo, y la miro fijamente

Es la última vez que lo pregunto, y espero una respuesta decente; ¿Qué quieres de mi? –la chica sostuvo la mirada de Artemis, pero recordó el incidente del parque y decidió apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus brazos

Necesito encontrar a mi padre. No es la primera vez que me siguen esos tipos, he huido de suerte los últimos años

¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte?

Puedo sentir la magia a tu alrededor, has estado en lugares importantes, porque esa cantidad de magia solo la tienen los verdaderos seres mágicos, casi ningún humano lo tiene… estas ligado con ella

Eso fue hace tiempo –mirando el piso - ¿Qué buscan de ti?

No lo se

No mientas, ¿Quién eres? –la chica lo miro reacia. No era sencillo todo eso

Su nombre era Saggita, hija de Marlene y Rush, al parecer este ultimo un ser mágico. La chica llevaba años buscando la manera de llegar a las criaturas, pero su madre no quiso explicar nunca lo que sucedía, por ejemplo cuando ella realizo su primera aparición, o cuando pudo controlar ciertos objetos livianos. Hasta ahora lo que sabía era lo que había logrado adivinar.

Puede que tenga unos contactos, pero para eso necesito hablar con Mayordomo…

Ni pensarlo, vas a huir –dijo la chica molesta

Por supuesto que no –dijo Artemis con su tono más santurrón – claro, tu tendrás que ayudarme también, con un par de cosillas más adelante… –sonrió, ideando malévolos planes para las habilidades de la chica

Mayordomo estaba intentando comunicarse con todos los medio necesarios para encontrar a su amo, ya que habían pasado unas 4 horas desde la desaparición de Artemis, y aun no tenía noticias. De pronto el teléfono suena, Mayordomo se acerca lo más rápido y esperó 3 tonos para contestar

Residencia Fowl, habla Mayordomo –dijo con tono seguro

Mayordomo, soy yo –el hombre puso reconocer de inmediato la voz de su amo, pero mantuvo la calma

¿Estás bien? –pregunto

Si, bastante –respondió- estamos en Londres

Lo sé… ahora lo se

Ahora que Mayordomo estaba tranquilo, sería más sencillo. Iría a buscarlo hasta Londres, en su avión privado, y podría colocarse sus trajes finos. Tendrían que llegar al aeropuerto.

Al fin podre quitarme esta ropa –dijo Artemis colgando el teléfono publico

Eres muy quisquilloso, sabías

Cuando uno tiene dinero, lo aprovecha en las cosas buenas de la vida –eso se lo habría enseñado su padre, hace mucho tiempo

Te enseñare lo que son las cosas buenas de la vida –dijo la chica, tomándolo del brazo

**Cosas buenas de la vida: Helado colosal**

Primero lo llevo a una heladería, donde pidió el famoso súper montaña de azúcar y colores, con chispas de chocolate, salsa de caramelo y bolitas de M&M. Era una diabetes segura.

Si no has comido uno de estos, te has perdido la mitad de tu vida –Artemis lo miro casi con asco, tanta azúcar en sus dientes, era un crimen.

No acostumbro a comer estas… cosas –dijo con una ceja levantada, empujo suavemente la montaña de helado con su dedo. Saggita tomo una cucharada y la comió, era exquisito

Debes probarlo –insistió, acercándole una cucharada

No –el chico se cruzo de brazos

Debes aprender a disfrutar las cosas, aun eres joven… ¿Lo eres, cierto? –Artemis la miro extrañado- pues, con tu actitud yo diría que tienes unos 60 años, ¿me equivoco?

Tengo 16 años, y ser reservado y con un paladar distinguido no me hace un anciano –reclamo ofendido

¿16 años y con esa actitud? Seguro y no has besado a una chica –Saggita pudo ver como Artemis, de tez blanca enrojecía levemente, había dado en el clavo

Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar –Artemis miro hacia otro lado- debo mantener el apellido Fowl en alto

Debes vivir tu vida… -le acerco la cuchara. Artemis se negó- mmm… –Con un movimiento rápido, Saggita golpeo suave pero seguro la garganta de Artemis, haciendo que este tuviese una arcada; la miro extrañado, y en el instante que abría su boca, la chica le inserto la cuchara. Lo había logrado, Artemis había probado el helado. Atragantado Artemis dio un par de arcadas más, y trago el contenido de la cuchara

¡Qué ocurre contigo! ¡Llegaste hasta mis amígdalas! ¡Podrías haberme quebrado un diente!

¿Te lo tragaste? –Artemis asintió, ofendido, ella había hecho caso omiso de su importantísimo reclamo- ¿Y qué tal sabe?

No lo sé, fue solo una masa fría que bajo por mi garganta –entonces la chica saco mas helado y se lo ofreció. Artemis le quito la cuchara de las manos y dudoso la comió; avergonzado mascullo- es muy bueno…

Te falta vida, chico… -le dijo Saggita, mirándolo con la cara apoyada en una mano

Mayordomo llegaría en unas 7 horas al aeropuerto, por lo que Saggita tenía tiempo suficiente de llevarlo a los lugares más pintorescos para enseñarle lo verdaderamente bonito de la vida, no las joyas, la ropa, o piezas de arte famosas que admirar. Ella lo había aprendido de su madre cuando estaba viva, solo así fue como conoció finalmente al que sería su padre.

**Cosas buenas de la vida: apreciar el viento**

Saggita subió al bus rojo de turistas, y con ella arrastro a Artemis, lo subió hasta el 2° piso, y lo sentó a observar

Esto es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer –dijo la chica soltando su cabello al viento. Artemis no entendía

Qué cosa, ¿viajar sentada en un bus?

No torpe, sentir el viento en la cara –Artemis vio como la chica relajaba el cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos – inténtalo

El chico, con los brazos cruzados aun, cerró los ojos. No era lo más cómodo, un asiento duro, el viento frio recorriendo su rostro, el bamboleo del bus. Por un momento sintió que sus hombros se relajaban del estrés diario, se imagino tranquilo, quizás aun cuando era más joven, con unos 5 años, el recuerdo de Mayordomo llevándolo en el barco de su padre, solo para divertirlo mientras su madre y su padre se encargaban de las cosas. Mayordomo era el único que hizo lo posible para que su joven amo pudiese tener una vida tranquila, una infancia feliz. Quizás solo quizás, la chica pudo ver como una pequeña lágrima corría por la mejilla del chico, que el viento había sonrojado; la chica pasó un dedo por el rostro de Artemis y quito aquella lágrima, Artemis abrió sus ojos sorprendido del tiempo que había pasado. Nunca se había concentrado tanto en un recuerdo de tan pequeño.

Vamos, te llevaré a otro lugar, aun nos queda tiempo

**Cosas buenas de la vida: tomar sol en un parque**

El parque estaba repleto de familias que disfrutaban a la orilla de la laguna. Los niños jugaban con sus cometas, padres que preparaban unos emparedados, otros solo observaban absortos el movimiento del agua

Esta también es una cosa buena de la vida –dijo Saggita, recostándose en el pasto

No pienso tirarme sobre el césped a ensuciarme

¿Acaso nunca jugaste con tierra? –Artemis volvió a cruzarse de brazos –a ver, ¿cómo estuvo el helado? –Artemis miro a la izquierda- ¿y qué tal el viento en la cara? –ahora miro hacia la derecha- confía en mí, el pasto no dañara tu delicada piel

No es ser delicado, es ser cuidadoso –reclamo Artemis, sentándose en el suelo. La chica lo rodeo y lo tomo por detrás y lo empujo al suelo tomando su cabeza

Ves, así es como se juega –mirándolo desde arriba- ahora vuelve a cerrar los ojos y siente el sol

Me quemare sin protector – reclamo el chico, el punto era reclamar

"Me quemare sin protector" –se burlo la chica- es solo un poco de sol en la cara, no te voy a dejar achicharrándote –Artemis sonrió, espontáneamente, achicharrar era una palabra poco usada para él, era graciosa

Finalmente Artemis cerró los ojos, sentir un poco de viento nuevamente en el rostro, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua en la orilla, y los niños a lo lejos, era relativamente nuevo para él. Pudo sentir con las palmas de sus manos el césped húmedo acariciándole, mientras el sol por el contrario otorgaba el calor justo para la temperatura exacta. Que sensación tan agradable. De pronto la chica apareció con unos emparedados que compro en un carrito cercano

Como es posible que me hayas dejado solo a merced de esos tipos que te persiguen –reclamo Artemis incorporándose, Mayordomo nunca se lo hubiese perdonado

Tranquilo, ellos son bastante ruidosos; de todas formas me persiguen a mí, te pasarían por alto –y le entrego un emparedado

¿Qué es esto?

Unf emparefdado –dijo con la boca llena

Eso ya lo sé, de donde lo sacaste –la chica señalo el carrito- que insalubre…

Solo comételo, si luego te enfermas te curare –dándole otra mordida a su emparedado

Pero… -miro su emparedado, chorreante de mostaza

¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

Después de tanto regodeo, Artemis dio un mordisco a su emparedado. Ese día había sido especial, no solo por que secuestraron al chico mientras dormía, sino porque había recordado lo que realmente era bueno en la vida. Que no todo era dinero, obras de arte, joyas…

**Cosas buenas de la vida: luces**

Empezaba a anochecer, era el momento preciso para ver lo último y más hermoso de la vida, según Saggita, que solo conocía las cosas simples.

Te llevare a un último lugar, pero debes confiar en mí –confiar, eso era algo que Artemis solo hacía con él mismo y también con Mayordomo

¿Dónde iremos?

Es un lugar especial para mí, es el mejor espectáculo que puedes ver de noche

La chica tendió sus manos; Artemis las miró por un segundo y luego las tomo, la chica sonrió, y en un pestañeo desaparecieron. Artemis sintió otra vez que sus moléculas se tomaban la libertad de separarse más de la cuenta, duro apenas un pestañeo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, vio que estaban en lo alto de un edificio, justo al lado de unas gárgolas

Sujétate bien –dijo Saggita, medio mareada, por el esfuerzo- este edificio es uno de los más antiguos en Londres y tiene la mejor vista de la ciudad –dijo señalando los miles de puntos amarillentos que iluminaban tenuemente la ciudad mientras el sol se iba escondiendo

Se sentaron al borde de la cornisa, balanceando sus pies. Artemis aun teniéndole respeto a las alturas, se sentó con mucho cuidado de no caer. Era una vista preciosa, como la ciudad encendía lentamente sus luces para ser devorada por la noche, los autos ayudaban a escapar de aquella oscuridad, y los parques quedaban como manchones oscuros.

Es muy hermoso –era lo primero que Artemis admitía de corazón. Mientras miraba nostálgico

No todo lo bello lo consigues con dinero

Nunca había tenido un día así –dijo el chico, con el reflejo de las luces en sus ojos, de todo lo que Saggita le había mostrado eso era lo más impactante

Eso, mi joven amigo, es vivir la vida –dijo la chica apoyándose en sus brazos

Artemis no podía creer que con cosas tan sencillas, su corazón podía latir más rápido. Probo cosas que nunca se hubiese imaginado, sintió el viento de otra manera, el sol ya no era peligroso para su piel, la ropa incluso parecía cómoda. Se estiro de la misma manera que lo hizo Saggita, y de casualidad rozaron sus manos. Sin fijarse los dos miraron sus manos, estaban una sobre otra, luego subieron las miradas hasta encontrarse… Instintivamente los dos se separaron con espasmos y rostros sonrojados

Lo-lo siento –dijeron al unisón

Que adorable parejita me encontré –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era un goblin armado, apuntando directamente a ellos, y chupándose los globos oculares

Saggita de un golpe se levanto en el borde del edificio. Estaba dispuesta a pelear con él, era solo uno. Pero el goblin, pego un chillido que casi reventó los tímpanos de los chicos, y de la nada aparecieron más. Eran 4

¡Que quieren de mí! –grito Saggita

No queremos nada, pequeña… solo es cuestión de negocios...

¿Negocios? ¿Quién los ha enviado? –pregunto Artemis

Eso, fangoso no te interesa –dijo el goblin apuntando a la cabeza del chico


	3. Cap3:preocupacion

En un zarpazo, la chica tomo nuevamente la muñeca de Artemis y lo empujo junto con ella, al vacio, cayendo. Los goblin se acercaron corriendo al borde para atraparlos, pero no lo lograron habían desaparecido, lastimosamente un goblin salto sin pensarlo y desapareció en la noche

Estúpido Cep, no debía saltar… -dijo el goblin con el arma, chupándose los globos oculares

De la nada aparecieron en el aeropuerto. No muy lejos de donde Mayordomo tendría que estar esperándolos hace más de una hora. Artemis cayó de espaldas al asfalto, no alcanzo a golpearse la cabeza de pura suerte. Se incorporo lento, Saggita salto sobre él, repentina mente, tomándole de los hombros, estaba pálida y verdosa más de lo normal.

¿Estás bien, no te dispararon? –pregunto angustiada. Artemis negó con la cabeza, no le dispararon pero lo materializaron tres veces en el día, tenía el cuerpo cansado. Cuando Saggita se aseguro de que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, sus ojos se desorbitaron y se desmayo.

Artemis no supo qué hacer del susto, por un momento se paralizo. Ella estaba realmente verde, sudaba helado y temblaba levemente. Entonces el chico comprendió lo que sucedía "intenta aparecer a alguien y conversamos" recordó cuando la chica se tambaleaba la primera vez que se materializaron juntos, la chica no estaba herida, estaba extremadamente fatigada.

Artemis la tomo en brazos, y corrió hasta la parte de estacionamiento del aeropuerto, buscando desesperadamente a Mayordomo, el podría ayudarlo.

Mayordomo estaba furioso e impaciente. Llevaba casi una hora y cuarto esperando a que los chicos aparecieran y nada, ni una llamada. Salió del Bentley, a estirar las piernas, la presión que había sentido ese día le había dejado el cuerpo entumecido. Entonces logro visualizar a su amo, a lo lejos corriendo, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, mientras cargaba un bulto inconsciente en sus brazos, era su captora.

¡Artemis, estás bien! –cuantas veces le preguntarían lo mismo. El chico solo asintió

¡Estoy bien, ayúdame! –le dijo jadeante. Mayordomo abrió la puerta del auto y la estiraron en el asiento trasero

¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó mayordomo

Está agotada, no le queda ni un poco de energía… necesito… necesito… ¡azúcar! ¡consígueme azúcar! –dijo el chico, tembloroso. Mayordomo busco, entre sus cosas. Nada. Partió rápidamente a buscar una lata de bebida a las maquinas

Vamos, vamos rápido –se decía a sí mismo. Corrió de vuelta al auto, la gente comenzó a agolparse en las ventanillas negras del auto para saber que estaba pasando. Llamarían demasiado la atención, si continuaban ahí- Artemis, cierra la puerta, nos vamos

El chico obedeció, cerró la puerta de su auto, y mayordomo acelero, tenían que volver a la mansión. Artemis se inclino sobre los asientos delanteros y tomo la lata de bebida, la batió y la abrió, así no sería tan difícil que la tomara. Al abrirlo Artemis mancho su polerón y su cara con un poco de bebida, inclino la cabeza de la chica y esta se quejo

Bebe, es azúcar, te ayudara

Quiero vomitar…

Es fatiga, nada más; ahora bebe –le coloco la lata en los labio, la chica lo quito

¿Estás enojado? –murmuro. Artemis quedo mirándola, desconcertado, aun así lo negó

No –respondió

Entonces porque tienes esa cara… -tomo otro sorbo del líquido. Era cierto, ¿Por qué esa cara? Artemis miro su reflejo en la ventana, esa cara era de… ¿preocupación? Pero, por que le preocupaba aquella chica, si lo había secuestrado y luego puesto en peligro con los goblins. Goblins equipados con armas de la PES

Revisa a la chica por si tiene alguna herida en el cuerpo –dijo Mayordomo

Artemis la observo con detalle, la chica traía un polerón negro como el que traía él puesto, pero más ajustado, sobre salía de su polerón una polera roja; unos pantalones de jeans negros y zapatillas. La chica no era muy alta, debía ser por ser hija de una criatura mágica y un humano, eso explicaría su tamaño, pero se notaba que tenía una figura curvilínea. Le recordaba a Holly, pero más alta y de cabello negro y largo. Tomo el polerón y lo levanto

¡Qué haces! – le grito a Artemis

Te reviso por si…

Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que desnudarme –Artemis cambio de pálido nacarado a rojo furioso

¡No te estoy desnudando, te reviso, porque me preocupó por ti! –grito el chico, y el auto dejo de viajar en línea recta, mayordomo perdió por unos segundos el control del auto y zigzagueo por la carretera, mientras que los demás autos le hacían el quite, y tocaban sus bocinas, gritándoles improperios.

Incluso Artemis se sorprendió de escucharse: él se preocupaba de alguien más. Todo permaneció en silencio, mayordomo miraba de reojo por el retrovisor, mientras Artemis aun intentaba asimilar lo que había dicho. La chica tampoco asimilaba bien lo que había escuchado, rebotaba en su cabeza sin encontrar un lugar donde quedarse quieta. Saggita había estado por lo menos 1 mes siguiéndole la huella a Fowl, y no digamos que era muy sencillo, ya que mayordomo cumplía bien con su deber de guardaespaldas, en todo ese proceso solo había visto que era amable con Mayordomo, con sus padres, y… bueno nadie más.

Llevaban una hora de viaje, cuando llegaron al aeródromo donde se encontraba su avión privado. Los chicos estaban sentados cada uno a un extremo del auto, mirando por la ventana. Mayordomo intento romper el hielo

Bien ya llegamos, pero antes de bajarnos, quiero saber si eres amigo o enemigo –pregunto, tomando la culata de su Sig Sauer

Es…amiga –dijo Artemis- Tengo varias teorías sobre lo que está pasando –dijo, dirigiéndose a Saggita- pero lo que te voy a decir no te va a parecer

Creo que estamos pensando en lo mismo –dijo la chica

¿Alguien me pone al día? –apresuro mayordomo

Saggita es hija de un ser magico –"asi que no era humana". Pensó Mayordomo- y Marlene, su madre humana –la cara de Mayordomo cambio de pronto- y por lo visto la están persiguiendo unos goblins bastante espabilados, con armamento de la PES. Creo que son guiados por tu padre, lo que significaría que es parte importante de la PES…

Saggita bajo la mirada, si era cierto, entonces lo que su madre intento por tanto tiempo fue protegerla. Por eso nunca explicaba las cosas que le sucedían, por eso desde que murió la habían estado persiguiendo. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Si era algo que me esperaba –dijo la chica, aunque su voz era dura, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Artemis sintió un impulso que no pudo identificar, pero lo reprimió

Iremos a la mansión Fowl, nos prepararemos y enfrentaremos a tu padre

Ya, y todo eso… ¿Gratis? –dijo Saggita con un tono suspicaz

Ya lo veremos –sonrió el chico. Mayordomo los miro con los ojos entrecerrados

**Refugio, Oficina del comandante Rush**

El comandante estaba sentado en su oficina mirando el vacio, recordando seguramente viejos tiempo. Olisqueaba un habano de setas, que alguna vez Remo le recomendó, estaba disfrutando del momento. Escucho vibrar su comunicador

¡les he dicho que no deben llamarme a estas horas! –reclamo, el comandante, dándole un mordisco a su habano

Lo sentimos señor es que ocurrió un pequeño problema –problema eso era lo único que le daban esos malditos goblins

¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Perdimos a la chica –dijo con voz temblorosa el goblins al otro lado

¡Que! Maldita sea, es mitad humana, ni siquiera sabe usar bien sus poderes, y ustedes que son cuatro ¿no pudieron detenerla? –intentó gritar el comandante, pero no podía hacerlo

La chica no está sola –se apresuro a decir el goblin- esta con un chico, que lo lleva a todas partes, y el chico habla gnómico, y también la chica sabe materializarse

Más les vale que la encuentren rápido o yo mismo me encargare de la situación, luego de haberlo hecho trizas a ustedes, ¡Montón de ineptos!

Y colgó. Ya había aprendido a materializarse, eso significaba que dentro de poco podría desarrollar más poderes y eso significaría que la PES la encontraría. No podía permitirlo, debía acabar con ella, o arruinaría toda su carrera. Masco la punta del habano con violencia, ya no era un momento glorioso, los goblins no cumplieron con su deber, debía pensar en un nuevo plan.

**Mansión Fowl**

Saggita miraba asombrada la entrada de la mansión, siempre la había visitado de noche, y sin poder apreciar la arquitectura del lugar. Mayordomo hizo su inspección de rutina, y los dejó bajar.

¿Qué le diremos a tu madre, Artemis? –pregunto Mayordomo, mirando a la chica. Artemis froto sus sienes

No le diremos nada, entrara por la ventana de mi habitación, y esperaras ahí, ya recuperaste algo de energía como para aparecerte ahí dentro, ¿No es verdad?

Si, algo

Muy bien, es mejor no meter a mi madre en esto

Entraron a la mansión. Era un lugar hermoso, con cuadros de las familias, muebles carísimos, esculturas, una verdadera obra de arte. Saggita ya se había aparecido en la habitación; ya no se mareaba tanto con la materialización, observo toda la habitación del chico, no había fotos, ni poster ni nada que dijese que ahí vivía un joven de 16 años. Solo una lujosa cama, un espectacular televisor, un escritorio muy ordenado, y muchos, muchos libros en una estantería.

Freud, Stalin, Hitler, Nerón, que lectura tan liviana –dijo la chica mirando la estantería; se acerco al escritorio. Había una foto de él y los que al parecer eran sus padres. Los ojos azules de los dos hombres resaltaban y contrastaban con el verde del vestido de su madre, quien era verdadera mente hermosa- ya veo de quien heredo sus ojos –menciono tomando la fotografía. En su primer encuentro los dos habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, gracias a una técnica que mayordomo le había enseñado- es un azul precioso…

La puerta se abrió lentamente

Pensé que no subirían nunca

Estábamos hablando con… -

Arty, casi lo olvido –dijo la madre justo apareciendo detrás de su hijo. Saggita corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, Artemis se giro para impedir que entrara en su habitación, sujetando la puerta- tu tía Frija, va a estar de cumpleaños y me gustaría mucho que la saludaras

Si, madre, le enviare un regalo también –Mayordomo miraba como Saggita estaba escondida detrás de la puerta

Eres tan bueno, Arty. Por cierto llamaron de Saint Bartleby's y dicen este año incluirán polo acuático, por si querías participar, para que te compremos el equipamiento

Gracias madre, lo pensare –dijo Artemis, respondió con urgencia

¡Ah!, también dijeron que se impartiría Rugby

Lo tomare en cuenta – Artemis sintió que le sudaban las manos

Mi precioso Arty –Angeline se acerco para besar las mejillas de su hijo, Saggita pudo ver claramente el rostro de Angeline- te ves muy bien con esa ropa, es bueno que cambies ese look tan empresarial, tal vez así llames la atención de alguna chica –dicho eso, se retiro. Artemis cerró la puerta suavemente

Si, Arty, te ves bien con esa ropa –Artemis la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, de molestia y le quito el porta retrato de sus manos

¿Muy ocupada hurgueteando mis cosas? –se apresuro a decir

Más o menos –respondió la chica, acercándose a la cama nueva. Se sentó

**Refugio, Policia de los elementos de subsuelo**

Al capitán Rush le ardía la cara de rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla pudiese engañar a los goblin?, bueno no era que fueran muy inteligentes, pero tenían órdenes precisas y los humanos no eran muy habilidosos escapando de los seres mágicos, pero ella… ella no era completamente humana.

Potrillo, necesito que busques entre todas tus archivos a un fangosillo que habla gnómico –dijo el comandante, entrando en la oficina

¿Y para qué sería? –respondió

Eso no te incumbe, centauro

Entonces esa información será difícil de encontrar –girándose para pulir suavemente unos botones

Serás de… escucha, es información confidencial –dijo el comandante acercándose a su oreja- y los burros como tú no pueden negármela ¡Así que, dame la maldita información o te juro que te siento de la patada que te va a llegar!

El comandante no tenía buen carácter, y menos con potrillo, aunque la mitad de la PES no le tenía paciencia. Potrillo busco rápidamente en sus archivos y lo menciono

Artemis Fowl, es el único que puede hablar y entender el gnómico, pero llevamos años sin comunicarnos con él –el comandante se frotó la frente

Bien, centauro no olvides que es confidencial, así que me entere de que andas de chismoso por ahí… -dicho eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Potrillo llamo inmediata mente a Holly


	4. Cap4: cama

**Habitación de Artemis Fowl II**

Al chico de ojos azules se le escapo un bostezo; mayordomo entraba a la habitación con unos bocadillos antes de dormir, eran madalenas hechas en casa, por él mismo, con una exquisita cocoa caliente.

Sírvanse –dijo poniendo las cosas cobre la cama

Bien, esa sería la única forma de poder llegar a tu padre –repitió Artemis, tomando la madalena aun tibia

Supongo –respondió la chica, mordiendo una- entonces solo habría que esperar… - Mayordomo se acerco al oído de su amo y le susurro algo

Es cierto no lo había pensado –Saggita los miro con curiosidad

¿Qué ocurre?

Mayordomo pregunta donde dormirás

Pues, aquí –dándole palmadas a la cama

Lo siento, pero esa es mi cama, y la anterior la destrozaste, así que tendrás que dormir en una improvisada en el suelo

Eso no es muy caballeroso de tu parte –mayordomo asintió

Nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces como hoy… creo que merezco una cama cómoda

Podría decir lo mismo –los chicos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, parecía que el que pestañaba perdía la cama

¿Y si durmieran juntos? –propuso mayordomo

¡Que! –dijeron mirando al alto sirviente

Bueno, la cama es amplia…

Prefiero dormir en otra habitación –respondió Artemis

Tu madre sospecharía –señalo Mayordomo, Artemis se cruzo de brazos, últimamente se desconcentraba mucho

Entonces se materializara en otra habitación –resolvió Artemis

No ha podido recuperar la energía por completo, recuerda que la hiciste aparecerse hasta aquí arriba

¡Entonces dame tú una solución! –apuntando a Saggita

¿Qué? No me digas que te da pena dormir conmigo, Arty –dijo la chica en un tono meloso

No me digas Arty –respondió tajante- y no me da pena dormir contigo –dijo desafiante, la chica se sorprendió, no esperaba eso

Entonces está resuelto –dijo mayordomo- me retiro, que pasen buenas noches –y cerró la puerta con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos chicos miraron como mayordomo desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta y ninguno quería emitir sonido ni moverse un milímetro, ahora tenían que dormir juntos y ese no era el plan original. Miraron la cama quizás con angustia, ya no parecía tan grande como antes, pero estaban cansados y no cederían. Nadie quería dormir en el piso.

Me iré a cambiar –dijo Artemis, sacando su pijama de seda azul marino, de encima de su escritorio. Mayordomo lo había dejado ahí, para comodidad de su jefe.

El chico fue al baño a cambiarse, nunca había tenido que pasar por semejante situación; compartir una cama, ¿qué era eso? Ni siquiera tenía que compartir pupitre en la escuela, y ahora debía compartir su cama. Aunque, al menos no era con un hombre grande y barbudo, ni con un enano pedorro, tal vez no era tan incomodo compartirlo con la chica, después de todo… la chica no estaba mal.

¿No está mal? Que pensamiento es ese –esta buena, si- pues, si podríamos decir que es guapa, bastante… -sus ojos cautivan, su cabello juega un vaivén seductor - tiene buenas caderas, cintura pequeña, cualquiera diría que es buena reproductora -¿A quién demonios le importaba eso? ¡admítelo, tiene buen cuerpo! -¿Quién está pensando esas cosas?

EL instinto animal de Artemis le jugaba jaques en su cabeza, por más que él lo dijera en voz alta de forma psicológica, su cabeza le hacía ver como realmente quería expresarse. Volvió a entrar a la pieza, y vio que Saggita estaba aun vestida, al lado de la cama

¿Qué ocurre ahora? –pregunto Artemis, despejando aquel monologo que había tenido hace un segundo

Bueno, es que… -la chica miro al piso- tendrás que prestarme algo para dormir

¿Qué? Aparte de mi cama, también debo prestarte ropa

¡Al menos yo te tenía ropa! –reclamo la chica

Está bien, está bien… no grites, o mi madre te escuchara –dijo Artemis, desabotonando su camisa

¿Qué haces?

Te paso mi parte de arriba del pijama, para que tengas algo con que dormir

¿Es enserio?

¿Me ves sonriendo? –y se la paso, algo sonrojado- ahí tienes

Debes salir –dijo la chica, pero él no se movió

SI salgo y me ven afuera de mi habitación , no crees que sería sospechoso

Como quieres que me cambie contigo mirándome –una leve sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios- al menos date la vuelta –dijo resignada

El chico obedeció, y se giro. Hubo un silencio estremecedor. La chica reclamaba a regañadientes por tener que mudarse con el chico ahí, eso no era de caballeros. Pero que otra opción tenia, no podía delatar su presencia ahí, con niñerías como esa. Artemis escucho como el poleron de la chica caía al piso, y sintió un escalofrío en su nuca ¿Qué significaría? Su corazón latía rápido, se sentía impaciente ¿Nervios? Pensó, pero no, era una sensación especial. Por un momento quiso girarse a mirar ¡Qué demonios te pasa Artemis, no puedes hacer eso!... o tal vez si, total era su casa, su habitación… escucho como caía la polera roja de la chica. Los separaba una cama, ¿Qué hay de malo en mirar? Pensó Artemis, sorprendido de ese pensamiento irrespetuoso. Contrólate de una vez, es solo una chica…

Lista –dijo la chica. Artemis se giro y se quedo embobado con la imagen que tenía enfrente. Saggita tenía puesta solo la parte de arriba del pijama de Artemis, azul marino, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, las mangas le quedaban algo largas, y su rostro mostraba vergüenza, el escote llegaba más abajo de lo normal sin mostrar nada explicito pero lo suficientemente sugerente. Artemis trato de articular palabra, pero no le resulto

Dur… ma… mos… -dijo el chico finalmente

Se recostaron juntos después de todo. La cama ya no parecía tan amplia, los dos se rozaban piernas y brazos. Era más incomodo de lo que parecía. Las horas pasaron más lentas de lo normal, según Artemis, quien seguía mirando el techo de su habitación, ¿Quién puede dormir con una chica semidesnuda a su lado? Decidió levantarse para ir a tomar un poco de leche caliente. Intento levantarse sin ser notado por la chica y funciono.

Hijo ¿Estás bien? –dijo la voz susurrante de su madre al otro extremo del pasillo- escuche que te levantabas

Estoy bien madre –respondió cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de si

Arty, querido, no traes puesta tu pijama –señalo la madre

¡Es que tenía calor, madre! Las noches están muy calurosas en esta época del año –sonrió Artemis, esperando haberla convencido. Angeline lo miro suspicaz

Está bien, hijo. ¿Dónde vas tan tarde? –¿por qué tantas preguntas madre?, pensó Artemis

Voy a tomar algo de leche caliente, no he podido dormir bien

Tal vez tengas fiebre –la madre se acerco al hijo y toco su frente

Estoy bien madre, tranquila –dijo Artemis tomando la mano de su mamá

Su madre pese a todo tomo la temperatura de su hijo, parecía bien, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban el calor que tanto decía tener. Sin embargo la señora Fowl, regreso a su habitación. Artemis ya más tranquilo, bajo las escaleras sin meter bulla, así nadie más le preguntaría cosas. Al menos eso creyó él.

¿Artemis, que haces despierto? –pregunto Mayordomo, apareciendo detrás del chico, quien dio un salto enorme, al sentir la voz de su amigo

¡Me has asustado! –dijo colocándose una mano en el corazón

Parece que t e ha ido bien –dijo Mayordomo, notando la falta de pijama del chico, este se sonrojo

No es lo que estas pensando, es que ella no tenía pijama, y yo bueno, le preste el mío, para… -¿Por qué daba explicaciones?

Si que estas nervioso -dijo tomando un vaso para servirse leche

Mayordomo, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa, no me concentro como antes, me avergüenzo de cosas que antes no me pondrían ni nervioso, me deleito con cosas tan básicas…

Como observar el vaivén de los cabellos de una hermosa chica –murmuro mayordomo

Mmm… -suspiro Artemis

Bueno, querido amigo, solo hay una explicación para eso

Lo he pensado, pero no tiene sentido. ¿Tendre algún síndrome extraño? –Artemis froto sus sienes

Puedes ser muy listo… pero hay cosas que desconoces –Artemis lo miro confundido- Buenas noches –dijo Mayordomo tomando su vaso con leche y llevándoselo

Artemis subió distraído las escaleras. Ya había pasado por esa "sensación" una vez; era incontrolable y molesta, no le dejaba concentrarse. Pero ahora, no solo era incontrolable y molesta, también le agradaba, como el cosquilleo del viento en su cara.

No supo en qué momento, pero ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, suspiro y abrió la puerta. Saggita estaba tapada con las sabanas y había sacado una pierna por fuera de la cama, por lo visto Artemis no era el único con calor esa noche, el chico tuvo un espasmo vergonzoso, que gracias al cielo, nadie pudo ver, se acerco lentamente a la cama

Como es posible que pueda dormir tan tranquila –dijo susurrando Artemis, mientras rodeaba la cama para ponerse al lado de ella- y ni siquiera tiene vergüenza… -con su brazo derecho, tomo las sabanas pasando sobre la chica y como un deja vu, ella tomo el brazo de Artemis y lo lanzo dando un giro en el aire sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él. Artemis no sabía si eran los nervios o el brazo de la chica que le aprisionaba el cuello quitándole el aire, pero si sabía que estaba en una posición muy poco ventajosa para él

¿Artemis? –era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre; pese a todo fue un cantico para el chico

Yo-yo solo estaba intentando, bueno, estabas destapada –se disculpaba el chico, nervioso se notaba, la tenía sobre él, podía sentir su respiración

¿Qué querías hacerme? –le dijo la chica, mirando los ojos azules de Artemis

Taparte, solo eso –las mejillas del chico estaban rojas y unas perlas de sudor aparecían en su frente, que incomodo.

Por unos segundos se quedaron mirando, aunque en el espacio tiempo de sus mentes fue una eternidad. Que se supone que debía hacer Artemis, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en compañía de otras chicas. Saggita de pronto se acerco lentamente al rostro de él…

¡Quién eres! ¡Muéstrate! –y lanzo fuertemente un cojín que saco de detrás de Artemis Fowl, quien tenía sus ojos azules tan abiertos, que le dolían

El cojín cruzo la habitación y choco con el aire, que cayó al piso haciendo escándalo. De la nada apareció una figura conocida para Artemis

¡Holly! –dijo, levantándose de la cama rápidamente- ¿Estás bien?

Lo-lo siento Artemis, no quise interrumpir, eran ordenes de la PES –se disculpaba la elfa, mientras el chico la recogía con sus brazos

¿Interrumpir? –Artemis tuvo que procesar esas palabras, para entender el trasfondo de esa frase- ¡No es lo tú piensas, Holly!

¡Artemis! –dijo Saggita. El chico dio un brinco repentino y dejo caer a Holly contra el piso

¡Lo siento Holly! –dijo el chico, la confusión era enorme- Saggita, ella es Holly, es de la PES…

Soy la capitana Canija, tengo ordenes para estar aquí -incorporándose

¿A esta hora de la noche?

Bueno yo… -dijo Holly, mirando el piso, sin querer

Holly es una vieja amiga –dijo Artemis, intentando dar una explicación

Al parecer a tu casa súper segura cualquiera puede entrar –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

¿Cualquiera? Escúchame bien, jovencita, he pasado demasiadas desventuras con este chico como para que me llames cualquiera –su voz cambio a un tono meloso- esto solo es tu imaginación…

¡No, Holly, ella es un ser mágico también! –Artemis se coloco frente a Saggita

¿Qué? ¿Duermes con un ser mágico? La verdad no me lo esperaba de ti…

¡No dormimos juntos! –gritaron los dos

Artemis que está pasando... –nuevamente la madre del chico entro por la puerta

En un movimiento veloz, tomo a Saggita entre sus brazos y se recostó en la cama, la bajo hasta la cintura y la cubrió con las sabanas y frazadas, la chica no supo que decir, su cara estaba pegada al estomago del chico, por suerte.

Ma-madre –dijo el chico sudando- ¿Necesitas algo?

Hijo, estabas gritando –la señora Fowl se acerco a la cama- ¿estás bien?

Disculpa, madre, era solo una pesadilla –dijo el chico, Saggita se movía levemente bajo la capa de ropa- una horrible pesadilla

Estas sudando mucho, no será grave lo que tengas

No madre, es solo que estaba pasando mucho calor… quédate tranquila –sintió como Saggita se movía suavemente bajo las sabanas- ¡Quédate tranquila! –la chica bajo las sabanas dejo de moverse, pero su madre la observaba sin entender nada

No tienes que gritarme, Arty –tal vez eran arranques de rebeldía o quizás una etapa por la que los jóvenes pasaban ¿Cierto? Al menos eso esperaba Angeline- bueno hijo, descansa

La madre pese a todo el actuar de su hijo, lo dejo tranquilo yendo a acostarse, la puerta se cerró suavemente tras de ella, mientras ella se despedía con un beso al aire; Artemis solo podía sonreír.


	5. Cap5: salvanos

El chico suspiro, aliviado de que su madre no se enterara de la presencia de Saggita, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? "Madre es una chica mágica, que intento secuestrarme, y ahora está debajo de mis sabanas porque… bueno… "no había nada que le ayudase a pensar en una escapatoria para eso. La chica se levanto y las sabanas cayeron por sus hombros, dio un gran respiro y miro fijamente a Artemis a los ojos, los rojos ojos de la chica parecían relucir de ira.

No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo en un leve susurro

Y ¿Están muy cómodos los dos que no se separan? –dijo apareciendo nuevamente en el aire, Holly. De un brinco los dos se separaron, sonrojados.

Artemis le conto su historia con Holly, y Saggita lo entendió y se disculpo con ella. No era conveniente hacer enemigos esa noche. Artemis decidió llamar a Mayordomo para que los ayudara en ese momento; ya que ninguno podía dormir después de todo ese escándalo.

Con que la PES te está buscando… -mientras revisaba en su casco, en búsqueda de información relacionada con Saggita, pero no había nada- no es realmente la PES la que te busca. Potrillo dijo que el comandante Rush estaba buscando información de Artemis y me llamo inmediatamente

¿Comandante Rush? –murmuro Saggita, ese nombre se le hacía familiar

¿Has escuchado de él? –dijo Artemis, mientras observaba como la chica cambiaba de posición; estaba profundamente herida de que su propio padre intentara matarla

Mi madre menciono su nombre algunas veces en la noche, mientras dormía… nada grave –mintió la chica, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía la ventana. Esa noche había una enorme luna llena

Holly observo a la chica, tenía rasgos muy humanos, pero al mismo tiempo había cosas que la delataban como elfa, cosas tan obvias como sus ojos rojos y otras no tan obvias como que sus orejas eran levemente puntiagudas como las de ella. Holly le dio un codazo a Artemis para que fuera a consolarla, pero el chico no entendía ni pisca de los sentimientos de las chicas. De hecho observo a Holly intentando decirle "no me golpees" finalmente ella solo levanto la mirada resignada.

Bien, creo que lo mejor sería dirigirnos a ciudad Refugio, para encáralo –dijo finalmente Holly

El problema es que ella no es elfa ni humana… no tiene los papeles como para pasar por Refugio, sin que armemos un caos –aclaro Artemis

Pero me tienen de aliada, y yo soy de la PES, ¿Acaso lo olvidas? –Artemis desvió la mirada, las ultimas horas le había tocado pasar por alto datos muy importantes, que normalmente no pasarían- estas muy distraído

Viajaron en la lanzadera camino a ciudad Refugio, en el camino Mayordomo como de costumbre viajo más apretado de lo normal, como saben las lanzaderas no están hechas para personas de 2 metro de alto. Saggita no disfruto para nada el viaje ya que sufrió de unos mareos horribles por la velocidad, la única que disfrutaba de la montaña rusa conocida como lanzadera era Holly. Finalmente llegaron a la frontera de la ciudad Refugio. Saggita tuvo que esconderse, para que no la detectaran los del paso fronterizo

-Kirk, ¿cómo has estado? –dijo Holly, tan dulce que no parecía ella

-Oh, Holly, muy bien. Gracias. No sabía que vendrías hoy, no está programado en el itinerario, y no dieron ningún aviso de tu salida –Holly palideció un poco

-Eh… es que hoy traigo prisioneros –rió para disimular- es una misión secreta de la PES, tú me entiendes verdad, por eso no dieron los avisos correspondientes

-¿En serio? ¿A quién traes ahí? –dijo Kirk, mientras intentaba entrar en la lanzadera

-Pues nadie importante, son delincuentes… -pero Kirk logro observar a quien traían

-¡No puede ser es Artemis Fowl, el enemigo número 1 de las criaturas mágicas! –comenzó a gritar Kirk. Holly lo empujo rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la lanzadera

-¡Acaso quieres asustar a los pocos turistas que tenemos! –Dijo Holly, rápidamente- ya te dije que era una misión secreta, y con eso ya te he dicho bastante. Si el comandante Remo se llega a enterar o cualquiera llega a saber esto, tu cargo será el que quede despejado para que cualquier otro tonto con la capacidad de guardar silencio lo ocupe, ¿Me estoy haciendo entender? –Kirk asintió sin parar, y se quito del camino de Holly- Saludos a tu esposa

-¿Artemis Fowl, enemigo número uno de las criaturas mágicas? –dijo Saggita saliendo de su escondite. Artemis sonrió satisfecho

-Disfrutas tu fama, ¿no? –dijo Holly

-Bueno, ser una celebridad trae sus consecuencias- mientras quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de su traje

-¿Celebridad? Eres el peor sicópata de toda la vida, secuestraste a Holly, les robaste, los expusiste… Creo que no eres precisamente una celebridad –dijo Saggita

-No eres tú la que me vigilo y secuestro –refuto Artemis

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos, Kirk no se mantendrá callado por mucho tiempo

-¿Dónde iremos? –pregunto Mayordomo

Una enorme casa a las afueras de refugio, claro afueras entre comillas, donde el pasto verde era alto y vigoroso. Tenían un sector para trotar, y toda una huerta de zanahorias en la entrada, que le daba un toque inigualable de granja moderna.

Vaya parece que a Potrillo le ha estado yendo muy bien con sus tecnologías –dijo Holly mientras avanzaban

¿Potrillo?

Es un as de la tecnología aquí en ciudad refugio-dijo Mayordomo

Potrillo estaba cortando unas zanahorias para llevárselas a su novia Caballina, mientras tarareaba el nuevo Hit de los Duendecillos del oeste, cuando Holly le da una palmada

¡Hey!

¿Como estas? Nos haces pasar… gracias –dijo Holly mientras entraba apresuradamente a la casa de Potrillo

¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas donde Artemis –dijo Potrillo

Pero comenzamos a extrañarte y decidimos venir –dijo Artemis sentado, cruzado de piernas y apoyando la cara sobre su mano. Potrillo dio un salto de susto, que llego a relinchar

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Acaso mataron a alguien que están aquí escondidos como fugitivos?

Algo así… -dijo Holly, mientras cerraba las cortinas de toda la casa- recuerdas que el comandante Rush, insistió en comunicarse con Artemis… pues, lo que quería era….

¡Lo mataron! –grito Potrillo

¡No, idiota!

Intentan matarme a mi –dijo Saggita, apareciendo con Mayordomo y unas tazas de Early Tea. Potrillo volvió a gritar

¡Un humano! ¡Trajeron a una fangosilla a mi casa!

Ella no es totalmente humana, es mitad elfa –dijo Artemis, Potrillo volvió a relinchar

¿En serio? Pensé que de la unión de un ser mágico con un fangosillo solo salían aberraciones –dijo Potrillo, mientras se acercaba a Saggita para observarla. Estaba más cerca de lo normal

Artemis se levanto de inmediato y se acerco también, tomando a Saggita por los hombros y corriéndola de frente de Potrillo, para mirarlo enojado, por la falta de delicadeza de él.

Saggita salió un momento al patio trasero. Nunca había estado en Refugio, era un lugar alucinante, sobre todo porque estaba bajo tierra, y no había ninguna mención de que algo como eso fuera real, y aunque la luz del sol era artificial, calentaba sus mejillas sin dañar su piel, pese a todo le daba una sensación de sobrecogimiento que la mantenía alerta.

Artemis, creo que ella necesita hablar –dijo Mayordomo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su protegido

SI, le explicare el plan que ideamos… y lo que puede pasar -no era la respuesta que esperaba en una situación así, pero quien podría culparlo: era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo a solas con una chica de su edad y no tenía experiencia.

Artemis salió al patio trasero. Era un patio enorme, con árboles y unas hamacas, también había un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba, donde podían nadar o beber agua, o lo que hicieran para divertirse los centauros.

Saggita –dijo haciendo el ademan de querer sentarse

¿Enserio vas a sentarte y ensuciar ese traje tan caro? –el chico se sorprendió

Quería hablar sobre el plan que ideamos adentro. Como no te quedaste a escuchar, bueno… -Saggita sacudió al lado suyo- ¿Qué haces?

Limpio, para que el señor Armani pueda sentarse. Tengo entendido que te gusta conversar cómodamente. Dime, ¿Si estuvieras en una situación de peligro, como te la arreglas con esos trajes?

Ya he estado en suficientes situaciones de peligro mortal, y he salido ligeramente ileso

¿Ligeramente? –bueno si haberlo revivido 2 o 3 veces es ligeramente… no era necesario entrar en detalle

Si –Artemis se sentó a su lado- bien, como iba diciendo…

¿Crees que lo logre? –Artemis quedo mirándola- Matarme… ¿Crees que lo logre? ¿Cuál es la razón de no querer estar con una hija? Tal vez quería un varón…

¿Qué quieres decir? Ese no es motivo para eliminar a nadie –Saggita escondió su cabeza entre los brazos

Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo huyendo… la verdad es que ni recuerdo cuando comenzó todo esto. Solo sé que mi madre me llevaba de un lado a otro por la ciudad, hasta que murió. Y Luego llegaron esas cosas, los goblins… y tú eres el único en todo el planeta que entiende algo de todo esto, por eso te busque a ti. No acostumbro secuestrar gente, pero ese día gritaste y apareció Mayordomo. Luego me golpeo…

Yo… -que se supone que Artemis debía decir en ese momento. "Nosotros también intentamos matarte porque apareciste en mitad de la noche, y bueno no sabíamos que eras…"

¿Quieres jugar en el riachuelo? –dijo de pronto Saggita, levantándose repentinamente

Ya entiendo lo que haces, y no hablar sobre el tema solo hará que el dolor sea más grande. Sé que te asusta enfrentarte a tu padre, pero con la ayuda de todos los que están dentro de esa casa y mi ayuda, lograremos solucionar todo esto –dijo Artemis, colocándose frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así por un segundo, hasta que Saggita rompió en llanto, cayendo al piso, llorando. Artemis miró hacia ambos lado, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vio que todos estaban agolpados en la ventana mientras ellos conversaban, haciendo señas. Holly y Mayordomo hacían gestos de abrazar, mientras Potrillo sacaba una cámara y apuntaba. Finalmente, después de lanzar una mirada asesina a Potrillo, el chico se agacho y la abrazo, mientras Saggita sollozaba.

De un momento a otro, Saggita se levanto de golpe, colocándose frente a Artemis

Están aquí, se acercan –dijo la chica, buscando con la mirada

¿Quién? –de pronto una descarga de una neutrino al máximo, cayo justo donde estaban parados. Por suerte Saggita alcanzo a quitar a Artemis del camino de aquella descarga, cayendo los dos al piso

¡Tu traje! –dice Saggita

¡Olvídate del traje, corre! –y así fue, corrieron hasta la casa, cerraron la puerta y se quedaron observando. Desde el patio y rodeando toda la casa de Potrillo, aparecieron cientos de goblins

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –dijo Potrillo- Holly siempre trae su neutrino, pero son muchos… ¿Cómo es que nos encontraron?

No lo sé, las balas de mayordomo y la neutrino de Holly no servirán de nada –Artemis masajeo sus sienes, para idear algo

Es mejor que salgan –grito un goblin con una gorra, que decía: Atlantis- están rodeados

¡Nos dimos cuenta, grandísimo idiota! –grito Protillo

¡dispararemos! –grito el goblin- ¡Apunten!

¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Mayordomo

No hay tiempo –dijo Holly

¡DISPAREN!

Unos 100 neutrinos de la PES se descargaron en la casa de Potrillo, la cual comenzó a echar humo, luego de una gran explosión. Todos los goblins, se acercaron y notaron que había una aureola de humo, justo donde se supone que estaban todos anteriormente, habían logrado escapar

¡Escaparon! –grito el que parecía el jefe


	6. Cap6: solapa

**Momentos antes de que dispararan**

Vamos a morir, vamos a morir… -decía Potrilllo

¡Cállate, Potrillo! –dijo, Holly mientras le propinaba una cachetada a su amigo- Artemis, has trabajar tu cerebro – Artemis se giro hacia Saggita

No sé si lo logre… Nunca he hecho algo así –dijo la chica

Sé que puedes hacerlo –dijo Artemis, mientras estiraba su mano. Saggita la observo, trago saliva y la tomó fuertemente

Todos se reunieron en mitad de la sala, formando un círculo, tomados todos de las manos. Potrillo temblaba como nunca, tanto que zarandeaba a Holly, mientras que Mayordomo tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para que ella no perdiera su brazo. Saggita respiraba agitadamente, tendría que hacerlo, tendría que materializar a 4 personas o morir en el intento. Artemis la miraba tranquilo, Saggita lo observo y luego cerró los ojos. Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, la habitación comenzó a vibrar, Artemis noto que no era la habitación la que se movía extraño eran ellos. Todos comenzaron a notar que sus cuerpos aumentaban de temperatura y de un momento a otro sus partículas comenzaron a separarse y en un zumbido desaparecieron, justo en momento en que se escuchaba fuertemente" ¡Disparen! "

La materialización los llevo hasta el centro de Refugio, aparecieron unos centímetros sobre el suelo, cayendo todos estrepitosamente, junto con ellos también se materializaron unos muebles de la casa de Potrillo. Holly y Mayordomo inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de combate, ante cualquier situación inesperada, Potrillo se revisaba incansablemente, para ver que no le faltara nada, luego se percato de que sus cosas estaban en el piso, por ultimo Artemis y Saggita tocaron suelo, sin soltarse de las manos.

¡Lo lograste! –dijo Artemis, mientras se inclinaba sobre Saggita, quien se giro al lado contrario, para vomitar- ¡Saggita! –la chica temblaba entera, esta verde y ojerosa. Había sido un esfuerzo brutal, materializarlos a todos, se derrumbo sobre el piso, antes de que el chico pudiese hacer algo.

¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto Holly, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, apuntando con su neutrino, por si aparecían más goblins- ¿Esta herida?

Se sobre exigió materializándonos a todos –de pronto sintió una cosa tibia corriendo en su brazo- le dieron… ¡Le dieron! ¡Está sangrando! –dijo Artemis, mientras la tomaba en brazos, le habían disparado en el hombro

Hay que sacarla de aquí, rápido –dijo Mayordomo. Holly los guio por un callejón para esconderse

¡Presiona la herida!

¿Puedes curarla? –dijo Artemis

Puedo neutralizar su herida… pero tiene que verla un especialista, nunca he curado algo mitad mágico… no se que podría pasar

Si es mitad elfa, debe poder hacer el ritual –dijo Mayordomo. Holly y Artemis lo observaron, era cierto debía poder hacer el ritual, todo ser mágico podía, ¿o no? Holly hizo parar un camión

Agente de la PES, necesitamos tu vehículo, es una emergencia

¿Qué? Estás loca, no te lo voy a… ¡AH! –Mayordomo dio un paso adelante y tomando al conductor de su camiseta, lo saco por los aires del camión

¡Rápido! –grito Holly

Mayordomo subió como pudo al camión, que pese a todo no era tan grande, Potrillo también subió junto con una cajonera pequeña que decidió no soltar a toda costa

No dejare la cajonera que me heredo mi abuela –reclamo Potrillo, cuando Holly lo comenzaba a regañar por preocuparse por cosas como esas- ya perdí dos sillas y una lámpara, ¡Olvídalo!

Artemis subió a la parte delantera con Saggita en brazos, mientras Holly conducía el camión.

¿Es posible que no resulte? –dijo Artemis, mientras apretaba a Saggita contra su cuerpo- ¿Es posible?

¿De qué hablas? –dijo Holly, doblando por una esquina

Del ritual. Has escuchado de alguien a quien no lo le haya resultado, o que haya pasado algo fuera de lo normal

Por supuesto que sí, Artemis –dijo Holly- hay muchas historias, las bellotas deben estar frescas, y la tierra también… vamos, no es la primera vez que ves un ritual –cuando Holly estaba estresada, no era muy pedagoga. Piso a fondo el acelerador

De pronto una camioneta le choco el parachoques al camión, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Holly perdiera el control y casi chocara de frente con un poste, pero logro hacerle el quite y estabilizar el camión. Las puertas traseras de este se abrieron de par en par, dejando a la vista a Potrillo y a Mayordomo, quien saco inmediatamente su Sig Sauer, y dio un disparo

¡Son Goblins! –grito Potrillo hacia adelante del camión. Holly al escuchar eso, le entrego su neutrino, de muy mala gana por la ventanilla

¡Apunta y dispara! –le grito de vuelta

¡Holly, cuidado! –grito Artemis, justo en ese momento Holly volvía a poner los ojos en el camino, y vio a un grupo de jóvenes enanos cruzando. Con un movimiento veloz del volante, paso rozando a uno de los enanos, mientras este intentaba no desmayarse. Artemis tomo fuertemente a Saggita, mientras cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre los dos

¡Malditos goblins, ojala dejaran de reproducirse como sapos! -Artemis pudo ver por un momento, el reflejo dorado de una cadena en el cuello de Holly, el chico abrió sus ojos a más no poder y se lanzó sobre Holly; ella vio que Artemis se acercaba más de la cuenta y en un movimiento rápido, pero que en su mente fue de más de 20 minutos, levanto su brazo y el chico de ojos azules choco contra su puño

¡Holly! –dijo Artemis, mientras se revisaba la nariz

¡Lo siento, saltaste de repente! –se disculpo

Dame tu bellota –Holly volvió a doblar bruscamente, se pudo escuchar a Potrillo gritar y un disparo de Neutrino salió por el techo cerca de la cabeza de Artemis

¡Apunta hacia el frente, no a nosotros! –Holly tomo su collar y se lo quito de un tirón- ¿Cómo vas a enterrarla? –el espejo del lado derecho exploto, gracias a un disparo de los goblins- ¡Sea lo que sea, hazlo rápido!

¡Potrillo, el camión tiene un letrero que dice tierra de hojas! –grito Artemis, asomando su cabeza por una ventanilla pequeñita que dejaba ver la carga

¡SI!

¡Revisa si hay algún saco! –Potrillo, como pudo, quito de encima una manta que cubría la tierra

¡SI!

¡Mayordomo! –grito Artemis. El sirviente dio unos disparos más con su Sig Sauer, y se acercó como pudo a los sacos que estaban al final de la carga. Apunto su arma a la ventanilla y dio un disparo que hizo que se rompiera en pedacitos, luego con sus manos quito el resto de ventanilla

¡D'Arvit! –grito Holly, tapándose un oído

De pronto de la ventanilla comenzó a brotar tierra de hojas, que cubrió gran parte de los asientos delanteros. Artemis tomo con sus manos montones de tierra y comenzó a cubrir a Saggita, la chica aun sangraba, estaba pálida y su respiración era muy suave. Artemis colocó la bellota en la mano de Saggita, y entre los dos la sujetaron. Holly aguanto la respiración.

1 min

No pasa nada… -susurro Artemis. Holly aun arrancaba de los goblins, que no cesaban de disparar; Mayordomo logro quitar uno de los autos de encima de ellos, dando un certero disparo a un neumático, este exploto y los desvió contra una zanja- Porque no pasa nada… ¡Ella es un ser mágico, como tú, esto debía funcionar!

¡Debes relajarte, Artemis! ¡Ella es mitad humana, puede que algunas cosas hayan modificado su estructura y esto no funcione con ella!

¡NO! –grito Artemis, abrazándola- ¡NO, no puede morir así!

2 min

¡No me quedan balas! –grito Mayordomo

¡D'arvit! ¡D'arvit! ¡D'arvit! –decía Holly, mientras golpeaba el volante- nos cerraron el paso

¡Los goblins se alejan! –grito Potrillo- ¡Huyan cobardes!

Por altavoz se escucho la carrasposa voz de Rush, reclamando por las buenas detenerse, si no harían uso de una de las tecnologías de Potrillo, que desactivaba todos los servicios del camión y de pasada, noqueaba a todos los tripulantes. Holly disminuyo la velocidad

¿Qué haces? –reclamo Artemis

No puedo hacer más, prefieres quedar inconsciente y que te quiten a Saggita o estar consciente y lograr hacer algo

El camión se detuvo metros antes de llegar donde las patrullas, que por cierto manejaban los goblins aliados de Rush. Tenían todo el lugar cercado, no había lugar donde arrancar.

No dispararemos, solo queremos hablar –dijo el comandante Rush, por altavoz

Con que quiere hablar el muy desgraciado –dijo Artemis- ¡De que quiere hablar, comandante!

Bajen del camión, sabemos que tienen un herido –vocifero nuevamente

Artemis abrió de una patada la puerta, dejando caer la tierra de hoja a su alrededor tomo a Saggita nuevamente en brazos y avanzo con paso seguro. Holly también se bajo acompañada de Potrillo y Mayordomo, quien se adelanto hasta su protegido, cuidando su espalda. Holly ya tenía de vuelta su neutrino y apuntaba a la cabeza del comandante. Al ver el cuerpo de Saggita el comandante volteo su cabeza asqueado.

Entonces puede reconocerla, comandante –grito Artemis

No seas atrevido, fangosillo –refuto el comandante- reconocería una aberración de ese tipo en cualquier parte… Ahora, entrégamela y nadie más saldrá herido

¿Entregársela? –Artemis puso cara de "no lo creo"- estamos hablando de una vida, señor… una vida que usted lleva tiempo intentando acabar

¡Cómo demonios sabes tú eso! –tirando el altavoz al piso- Escucha fangosillo, no tienen escapatoria… y yo soy su única salvación, y por lo visto la chica ya ni siquiera le queda tiempo de vida –a Artemis comenzaron a temblarle las manos de tan fuerte que las apretaba- no me digas… ¿Intentaste un ritual? ¡Ja! Ella no es ni humana ni criatura mágica… que te hizo pensar que eso resultaría, su magia era limitada y además, no tenía conocimientos. Entrégamela de una maldita vez, por las buenas

¿Para que la quiere si ya está muerta? –grito Holly, como último recurso

No quiero arriesgarme, pero ya que está muerta, entonces mi trabajo será menos pesado y acabaré con ustedes. ¡Apunten!

Potrillo se escondió detrás de Holly, mientras que Mayordomo tomaba posición, frente a su cliente. Los goblins levantaron sus armas y apuntaron. No había podido cumplir con Saggita, la chica estaba fría en los brazos de Artemis, aun así, él no se la entregaría a Rush. Artemis cerró los ojos y lo último que escucho fue el crujir del gatillo de los neutrinos de los goblins a máxima potencia descargándose en dirección a ellos.

Una ráfaga de energía se extendió por el cuerpo moribundo de Saggita, formando una onda que hizo que las descargas chocaran contra ella y se disolvieran en el aire, la chica de pronto recobro temperatura, incluso recupero peso, Artemis la soltó, pero la chica floto por unos segundos en el aire y lentamente se acomodo en el suelo, flotando a escasos centímetros de este. Sus ojos rojo sangre relucían con una luz sobrenatural, mientras que su cabellos revoloteaba a su alrededor. Avanzo unos pasos, sin quitarle la mirada a Rush

Comandante… Rush… -susurro Saggita. Artemis quiso acercarse, pero Holly lo detuvo

¡Disparen! –grito nuevamente el comandante. Los goblins obedecieron y una lluvia poderosa cayó sobre ella, pero un haz de luz la envolvieron en un círculo, para luego salir disparado al cielo- ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen cuantas veces sea necesario!

Saggita levanto la barbilla sin quitar la vista del comandante, y los neutrinos explotaron en las manos de los goblins. Ese día muchos perdieron sus dedos. El comandante miro a su alrededor, los goblins lloriqueaban por sus manos y unos cuantos salieron corriendo del lugar. Rush saco su propio neutrino, que fue un premio otorgado por salvar vidas en un desastre que hubo en Refugio hace algunos años, y apunto. Saggita bajo la mirada, sonriendo

¿Vas a disparar? –pregunto, son un tono sombrío

¡Crees que te tengo miedo! –respondió, Saggita se acercó unos pasos más; aun flotaba en el aire

Si no me tuvieses miedo, no hubieses intentado matarme por tanto tiempo…

¡Hace un minuto estabas muerta! –y disparo. Una pequeña luz quedo flotando en la frente de Saggita, girando de un lado a otro, en un remolino, luego se desvaneció- ¡Eres un engendro! ¡Una aberración!

Soy tu hija… el fruto de Marlene, mi madre, y tu Rush… mi padre –Saggita dio otro paso

¡No te acerques! –grito Rush- ¡Ataquen, ataquen malditos goblins!

Unos goblins saltaron a defender a su jefe, pero con un movimiento de brazos de Saggita, los hizo volar kilómetros por el aire. Nada ni nadie podría tocar a Saggita en ese momento, era invencible. Se acercó nuevamente a su padre, el pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza, cayo sentado al piso cuando tropezó con unos goblins desmayados. La chica tenía una mirada siniestra, iba a matarlo, lo haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir durante esos años, apuntaba su mano en dirección a Rush, mientras se formaba una pequeña bola de energía, que crepitaba

¡Saggita! –grito Artemis. La chica se detuvo por un minuto, desviando la mirada hacia él. El comandante Rush aprovecho el momento y desenfundo un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su pierna; dio un gran salto y lo clavo en la esfera que protegía a Saggita.

El cuchillo entro en gran parte a la esfera y lentamente se hacía paso al corazón de Saggita. La chica lucho contra el cuchillo, pero su fuerza se debilitaba, la esfera se debilitaba

No eres tan fuerte… -dijo el comandante. La esfera estallo en un puf sonoro, y el comandante cayó sobre la chica, que había podido detener el cuchillo con el antebrazo. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su rostro enfurecido por haber sido débil y no haber acabado con todo desde un principio- te arrepentirás de haber dudado

El comandante saco cuchillo del brazo de su hija, haciendo un sonido que revolvió los estómagos de todos, lo levanto en lo alto y bajo velozmente, con todas sus fuerzas a apuñalarla de una vez por todas. A lo lejos se escucho el silbante sonido de una neutrino dispararse, pasando entremedio de Potrillo, de Holly, de Mayordomo y rozando el rostro de Artemis, dejándole una pequeña herida que fue suturada inmediatamente y dándole medio a medio a la cabeza del comandante Rush.

El comandante se tambaleo unos segundo, luego cayó de espalda, estrepitosamente. Saggita se arrastro lo más rápido que pudo, por el suelo, quitándose a Rush de encima. Miro por encima de su hombro, y vio que mientras todos se giraban tan sorprendida como ella, se vislumbraba la imagen de Camorra Kelp, apuntando aun hacía enfrente, con su neutrino humeante.

Resulto ser que mientras ocurría toda la acción, Potrillo había decidido llamar por medio de un reloj modificado para casos de emergencia como ese, a la PES; preferentemente a Remo. Este hizo una llamada rápida a Camorra, y a todos los de confianza para que lo ayudaran en esa situación, llegando justo a tiempo.

**Oficina del comandante Remo**

¿Con que era hija de Rush? –dijo Remo

Llevaba años persiguiéndola –dijo Artemis

Siempre sospeche de él, por eso llame inmediatamente a Holly –dijo Potrillo

Y no se te ocurrió que lo mejor sería darnos aviso a nosotros –reclamo Camorra

Bueno…

Al menos todo esto se acabo, y ella podrá descansar –dijo Holly

Pero… eso no quita que siga siendo mitad humana –dijo Artemis

Ese será secreto de estado –dijo Remo- Sera lo mejor, si no habrá gente que la comience a cazar nuevamente

Saggita entro a la oficina donde estaban todos, incluyendo Mayordomo. Por un momento todos la observaron, llevaba un vendaje en su hombro y tenía vendado el brazo, ya que el corte había sido profundo. Al entrar dio un tímido: "hola"

¿Te encuentras mejor? –dijo Holly

Si, las heridas van sanando, la magia ayuda, pero no del todo

A veces las cicatrices no van del todo mal –dijo Potrillo

SI, bueno… -acepto la chica- lo bueno de todo esto es que la enfermera dijo que había desarrollado mis poderes –se acerco a Artemis y le quito la bandita de la cara. Al principio se quejo, pero Saggita coloco su mano sobre la herida y esta comenzó a brillar levemente. Al retirar la mano ya no había quemadura. Artemis se sonrojo- ¿Lo ven?

Luego de una larga charla con Remo, acordaron que no le borrarían la memoria por ser considerada un ser mágico oficial, los subieron a la superficie, diciéndole que siempre sería bienvenida en Refugio. Mayordomo había pedido que le dejaran su Bantley lo más cerca posible de donde ellos estaban; luego de varias horas, iban viajando finalmente a la mansión Fowl.

¿Sabes? Fue muy valiente de tu parte enfrentarte a Rush y te lo agradezco –dijo la chica, luego de mucho rato sin entablar palabra

La verdad es que no, no hice… bueno –Saggita se acerco a Artemis y tomo la solapa de su traje, empujándolo hacia ella para darle un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras el chico abría sus ojos que parecían querer salirse. Mayordomo bajo la mirada y se concentro en el camino, para cuando la chica finalmente soltó a Artemis, el chico la observo por un segundo

Ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto los trajes

Fin


	7. CapEspecial!: tú me debes algo

**Capitulo extra**

Saint Bartleby's

Artemis miraba por la ventana de desde su pupitre apoyando su rostro en su mano, resignado, aburrido de las enseñanzas del profesor, ya que de 5 palabras que decía al menos 4 debían corregirse, y como el chico no tenía paciencia con los errores, se los había hecho notar y por lo mismo lo habían regañado.

Bueno, por ultimo les recuerdo que pronto será el baile de mascaras, de Saint Bartleby's, y es mejor que se busquen una pareja pronto –Artemis levanto su cabeza

¿Acaso al gran Artemis Fowl II le preocupa no tener pareja para el baile? –dijo un chico rubio, sentado al lado de él

La verdad me preocupa más el hecho de que no has cambiado de voz aun –dijo Artemis, sonriendo de forma vampiresca. El chico rubio se sonrojo, tomo su mochila y se retiro

Mayordomo se encontraba en la entrada del gigantesco colegio Saint Bartleby's, esperando distinguir la silueta de su cliente. La campana sonó fuerte dando paso a un montón de chicos queriendo llegar a sus casas, de entre todos ellos, se podía ver el andar despreocupado de Artemis Fowl, quien llevaba su mochila colgando de un hombro, mirando el cielo, seguramente ideando algún plan.

Estás algo distraído este día, Artemis –dijo Mayordomo, el chico suspiro- Por cierto, tu madre ya reservo entradas para el baile. Debes buscarte una pareja –dicho eso, piso el acelerador. No iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa

¿Qué? Ni siquiera tenía intensiones de ir

Sería bueno que compartieras con tu especie de vez en cuando

Comparto con mi especie, lo hice esta mañana –se quejo el chico

Artemis, llamar a la compañía de cable, pedir hablar con el gerente y quejarte de su mal servicio, no es compartir con tu especie –dijo Mayordomo

Es solo un tonto baile, y es de mascaras…

Luego de quizás una hora de viaje, se encontraban atravesando la arboleda cada vez más espesa. Llegaron a la mansión Fowl, Artemis entro y se sentó directamente en un sillón de piel, no estaba dispuesto a ir al baile y perder su tiempo en tonterías como esa, pero antes tendría que convencer a su madre.

Hijo mío –dijo su madre entrado- me alegro de que hayas regresado

Madre, tengo que hablar sobre el baile. Creo que has cometido un error

Ningún error, hijo –suspiro su madre- irás al baile

Madre, lo que ocurre es que yo ya tenía planes, para ese día –de pronto Angeline Fowl, sonrió con esa característica forma intimidatoria que tanto utilizaba Artemis: una sonrisa vampiresca, que convencía a cualquiera- pero tal vez, puedo aplazarlos… un poco –Artemis desvió la mirada, esa sonrisa sí que intimidaba

Qué maravilla, Arty. Entonces, te mandaremos hacer un traje, y una máscara, y compraremos mocasines nuevos… ¡Que divertido, recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo salíamos… -Artemis solo se resigno a escuchar los planes de su madre

Mayordomo cumplió con las órdenes de su jefa, y llevo a Artemis a distintos lugares, a que escogiera su traje y sus zapatos, y por ultimo su máscara. Para eso lo llevo al otro lado de la ciudad donde se confeccionaban las mejores mascaras venecianas

No puedo creer, que tú, Mayordomo, estés confabulado con mi madre

Artemis, lo mejor es que compartas con chicos de tu edad –Mayordomo estaba observando unas mascaras con forma de bufón, que le hacían gracia- ¿Qué te parece?

¿Hablas enserio? –respondió Artemis- Que caso tiene ir a un baile donde un cuarto no conseguirá pareja, el otro cuarto ira con sus primas y hermanas, y la mitad restante contratara a alguien como pareja

No iras solo, y no iras con primas –dijo Mayordomo

Genial, iré con una dama de compañía. Maravilloso –dijo Artemis, probándose una máscara blanca

De eso me encargaré yo –dijo Mayordomo, tomando finalmente una máscara negra, con unos decorados plateados y azules, dándole un toque misterioso al rostro de Artemis

Día del baile, 6:25 pm

Mayordomo había escogido su mejor traje de guardaespaldas, para llevar a Artemis a su gran baile. El chico estaba apoyado frente al a chimenea, que crepitaba suavemente, era una noche un poco helada, pero agradable.

¿Ya estás listo? –dijo Mayordomo. Artemis asintió apesadumbrado

Espera, Arty –dijo su madre apareciendo desde la puerta, con una cámara de última generación en sus manos

No, madre. Fotos no… -se quejo su hijo

Ya sé que te apenan estas cosas, Arty –dio su madre- pero necesito un recuerdo de esta noche. Soy tu madre y te lo exijo. Vamos, sonríe

Artemis tomo su máscara, resignado y sonrió para la cámara de su madre. Su porte y esos ojos azules eran la viva imagen de su padre cuando joven. Angeline estaba orgullosa. Mayordomo hizo una seña a Artemis, el chico se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se marcho rumbo al baile.

Saint Bartleby's tenía su propio salón bailable, que se encontraba decorado maravillosamente: del techo colgaban unas telas azules, cubriéndolo, mientras que las luces ambientaban en un tono romanticón; estrellas de acrílico iluminadas por dentro daban la sensación de un anochecer apresurado, mientras que una gigantesca bola de disco, giraba iluminando los rostros de los invitados con destellos emulando una enorme luna llena. Las mesas estaban decoradas con un arreglo floral, de rosas blancas, tan hermoso que era casi irreal. Artemis entro por la puerta de roble presentando su entrada

Artemis Fowl II –dijo la chica- ¿su acompañante aun no llega?

No, aun no encuentra su zapatilla de cristal –Mayordomo le empujo para que entrara de una vez- Mayordomo, ¿Acaso le cause pánico a mi acompañante, como para que no se presentase?

No te angusties Artemis, está por llegar, viene de lejos –dijo Mayordomo- ve a buscar algo de ponche… diviértete

Artemis estaba enojado, no era su idea ir, y tampoco era su intención aparecer sin pareja; se puso su máscara, de mala gana y se encamino a la mesa de bebidas. Se sirvió algo de Ponche, que obviamente no era de su gusto refinado, y se apoyo en la mesa, con una mano en el bolsillo. Como lo había presagiado, gran parte había llegado con hermanas y con primas, mientras que otra parte estaba en grupo, conversando de trivialidades. El chico suspiro.

Parece que Fowl no consiguió pareja para este día, ¿Acaso los servicios de damas de compañía decidieron cerrar, cuando descubrieron que no tenías pareja? –dijo el mismo chico rubio, compañero de clases de Artemis

Tal vez me hubiese convenido venir con una prima, como lo hiciste tú. Supongo que incluso a ella le debe dar vergüenza escucharte… -el chico se retiro ofendido. Artemis busco a Mayordomo, era demasiado tiempo compartiendo con chicos de su edad, estaba aburrido y la música era un desastre

Estoy harto, me voy

Artemis se dio cuenta de que de pronto la mayoría de los chicos estaban amontonados en la puerta, murmurando cosas. Pudo ver una pluma roja bamboleándose, entremedio de todos; finalmente la pluma roja de abrió paso entre todos esos trajes y pudo ver como entraba una chica, que sonreía ante las peticiones de los chicos que intentaban seducirla. La chica miro hacia enfrente y distinguió al boquiabierto Artemis

Al fin te encuentro, no sabes lo difícil que fue llegar aquí. Incluso me aparecí en Francia –dijo Saggita. Artemis tenía la boca abierta, la miro de pies a cabeza; traía un traje rojo, con un escote despampanante, y la espalda descubierta, que llegaba al límite de la imaginación, su máscara combinaba con encanto su vestido dando un toque felino.

Eh… -Artemis no podía articular palabras. Saggita tomo la barbilla del chico y le cerró la boca- que bonito vestido.

Mayordomo lo escogió. Me llamo de último minuto –la chica dio un giro- nunca me había puesto algo así… -Artemis vio que en el fondo Mayordomo hacía gestos de tomar un trago

Es cierto, ¿Quieres beber algo?

Artemis no se esperaba que Mayordomo llamara a Saggita para ese día. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pensaba, habían pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez que la había visto, solo se comunicaban por mail, y lo último que supo es que estaba bajo el la tutela de Madame Ko. Tal vez podría trabajar para él, después de graduada

Con que aquí estudias… lindo lugar –Mayordomo hizo gestos de estar bailando. Artemis se pregunto si él había puesto algún micrófono en la ropa

Me… disculpas un minuto –Artemis partió corriendo donde Mayordomo- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendría ella? No la hubiese traído aquí, la hubiese llevado a un lugar mejor

¿En serio? –se sorprendió Mayordomo

¡Por supuesto! –Artemis se detuvo ante sus propias palabras

Artemis, no parabas de hablar sobre que estaría haciendo, donde estaría si necesitaba algo, etc. Incluso te vi escribiendo su nombre con la comida –Artemis se sonrojo a más no poder

¡Eso no es cierto! –Mayordomo lo quedo mirando- bueno, tal vez… no lo sé

Lo que yo si sé, es que si no pones más atención se irá con otro

¿Qué? –Artemis se giro y vio como un grupo de chicos le preguntaban cosas a Saggita, mientras ella sonreía. El chico casi voló donde estaba ella, despejando el paso- apártense, ella no está sola

¿Fowl? ¿Eres pareja de Fowl? –nadie entendía que como alguien tan repelente había conseguido semejante trofeo

Si no te molesta, cretino –Artemis la tomo de la mano y se la llevo lejos de "Esos buitres", como decía él

No fuiste muy amable –mirando sobre su hombro

No tengo que ser amable con esos neandertales –Artemis sintió el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros- salgamos de aquí - tomo a Saggita del brazo y salieron disimuladamente.

¿Dónde iremos? –mientras se escondían detrás de unos estantes de premios -¡Esto es divertido! –susurro Saggita

En estos estúpidos bailes siempre hay chaperones… -dijo Artemis- y si nos encuentran nos regañaran

De pronto escucharon pasos tras ellos, pudieron ver la figura de una profesora, Saggita estaba nerviosa, no tendría los privilegios que tendría Artemis si los encontraban escondidos en el área de los trofeos. El chico tomo a Saggita por el brazo y cruzaron el pasillo, hasta que encontraron una puerta abierta y entraron

¡Me podrías haber pedido materializarnos! –susurro Saggita, Artemis se cruzo de brazos, tenían razón

No puedes materializarte aquí, las personas no entenderían si te vieran –Artemis hecho una mirada a al salón- este es mi salón

¿De veras? ¿Dónde te sientas? –Artemis señalo un pupitre- con que aquí Artemis Fowl idea sus maquiavélicos planes… -dijo Saggita mientras tomaba asiento, cruzándose de piernas- Hasta me siento más malvada

No te burles de mí –dijo el chico acercándose. Artemis siempre había quebrado las reglas en su colegio, pero ahora no estaba solo haciéndolo, era una sensación diferente

Que aburrido un colegio solo de hombres –Artemis quedo mirándola- incluso quizás esa sea la razón por la cual te dedicas todo el tiempo a planear cosas; necesitas chicas para divertirte

¿De qué hablas?

Si tus compañeros no se me hubiesen acercado para hablar, no me hubieses sacado de ahí

Según tu planteamiento las chicas lo único que causan son problemas –Saggita se coloco frente a él, haciéndolo chocar con el pupitre teniendo que apoyar las manos sobre la mesa

Si causara tantos problemas, Mayordomo no me hubiese invitado –dijo la chica colocando sus manos en las caderas- además, cuál era el problema de hablar con ellos… -la chica camino hasta la pizarra. Artemis no sabía la respuesta a eso, el solo sintió al igual que alguien que tiene una hermosa joya, que la gente se acercaba demasiado para admirarla y él no quería que la tocaran

No tienen nada que conversar contigo, no te conocen y lo hacen solo para molestarme –esa respuesta parecía de un niño de 7 años

¿Perdón? ¿Acaso me volví de tu propiedad? ¿Dónde grabaste tus iníciales? –dijo la chica, mientras miraba la cara de molestia de Artemis

No eres de mi propiedad –"pero podrías serlo"- pero vienes conmigo –su rostro cambio de molestia a una apacibilidad incomoda

Ya entiendo –la chica tomo el plumón de la pizarra y comenzó a escribir: "Artemis Fowl esta celoso" y coloco un pequeño corazón sobre la I. Artemis corrió a borrar lo que había escrito, la chica se materializo sobre el pupitre de Artemis

No estoy celoso –dijo, borrando con el borrador- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –y se cruzo de brazos nuevamente. La chica podía notar el rubor de las mejillas de él

No quieres compartirme. Que adorable –Artemis se acercó a ella

Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Incluso puedes regresar al baile y divertirte tanto como desees

No seas melodramático, que actitud… Ahora entiendes porque te digo que te hace falta compartir con chicas. Tiene algunas ventajas saber tratar a una chica con delicadeza

¿Nombra alguna? –Saggita se acercó a Artemis, que se había sentado en el pupitre de al lado, se coloco frente a él

Las chicas son delicadas, pueden derretir el corazón más frío con un solo roce de sus manos –la chica camino hasta un costado de Artemis, quien no se movió, solo la seguía con la mirada y rozo la mejilla de él con sus dedos, dándole un escalofrío- son cuidadosas, delicadas, pueden llevarte a la sima y hacerte caer en el mismísimo infierno –lo siguió rodeando- son bellas y de admirar –se acercó a su oído, susurrando- y con una palabra pueden detener tu corazón –Artemis sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, y su corazón latía más despacio, su mirada se relajo, parecía hipnotizado- ¿Ves?

No cuenta si usas tu poderes –dijo Artemis, sacudiendo su cabeza, para despertar

No he usado ningún poder –se mostro ofendida

No hay certeza de eso

No necesito usar poderes con una mente tan frágil –y la chica se cruzo de brazos

¿Frágil? ¿Mente frágil? –ahora el ofendido era Artemis

Podría conseguir que me pasaras tu billetera en menos de un minuto

Muy bien, pongamos a prueba tus poderes versus mi poderosa mente

¿Y cuál es el premio?

Un beso. El perdedor lo entrega –Artemis sonrió malicioso, seguro y lo que le pedía la hacía retractarse

Muy bien, será un beso -Artemis se sonrojo- claro que si te retractas, no va a ser necesario

Acepto ¿y tú?

Saggita no se esperaba que Artemis aceptara el reto, de hecho la idea era que se echara para atrás con la petición. Los dos tenían cara de no estar convencidos del todo con eso.

Artemis cruzo sus manos apoyando su mentón sobre ellas, mientras que Saggita se apoyaba frente a él con los codos sobre la mesa. Se miraron fijamente.

Voy a comenzar –dijo Saggita

Estoy esperando –dijo Artemis

Sostuvieron la mirada por quizás 10 segundos, cuando Artemis comenzó a sentir que sus manos se separaban, se apresuro a juntarlas de nuevo; Saggita sonrió. Artemis puso más énfasis en bloquear su mente, lo que hizo que Saggita se esforzara aun más. Las manos del chico comenzaron a temblar, y bajaron hasta apoyarse sobre la mesa. A los dos les aparecieron perlas de sudor que rodaron hasta sus mentones. Las mesas en los alrededores tiritaban produciendo un sonido peculiar, las lámparas comenzaron a tintinear, y los dos seguían sin quitar la vista; había comenzado a dolerles la cabeza, pero seguían con su disputa infantil. La mano derecha de Artemis comenzó a avanzar hacia su bolsillo, pero se la sujeto con la otra mano

No te resistas… -se burlo Saggita. Artemis inspiro y su mano se relajo

No lo lograras, mi mente es mucho más poderosa…

Eso está por verse

Continuaron con la disputa, pero Saggita ya se estaba cansando, así que utilizo su último recurso y apoyo su mano sobre la de Artemis, lo que hizo que este al mirarla, se desconcentrara lo suficiente como para que finalmente su mano derecha, se metiera en su bolsillo y le entregara la billetera

Eso no es justo - reclamo Artemis

La justicia no existe –dijo Saggita

Bien –Artemis tomo una silla y la coloco enfrente de Saggita

¿E-enserio lo vas a hacer?

¿Qué, nerviosa? –Saggita se sonrojo y corrió la vista.

Artemis hizo el ademan de acercarse un poco al rostro de Saggita, luego se hizo hacia atrás, inspiro hondo y volvió a acercarse, y nuevamente se hizo hacia atrás

¿Qué? –pregunto Saggita

No puedo hacerlo si tienes los ojos abiertos –dijo Artemis, cruzándose de brazos y mirando el techo, como buscando algo

Muy bien, los cierro –y eso hizo, Artemis volvió a intentarlo

Ahora con los ojos cerrados sería más sencillo, o al menos eso pensó él. Tomo impulso y se acerco a ella, podía sentir su respiración, que aunque estaba exaltada, intentaba mantenerla a un ritmo normal.

¿Va tomarte toda la noche? –Artemis se alejo inmediatamente intentando disimular lo cerca que estuvo de ella

No –reclamo el chico- solo… no te muevas

Y una vez más Artemis se inclino hacia la chica, estaba decidido, la besaría como nunca antes había besado a nadie; tomo valor, y se encamino, estaba tan decidido a que iba a suceder esa noche, que tomo los hombros de Saggita, quien cerro aun más fuerte sus ojos, y justo en el momento en que rozaban sus labio la puerta se abrió de golpe

¡Que creen que están haciendo! –grito la profesora desde la puerta, los dos se soltaron tan rápido como sus cuerpos entumecidos por los nervios se lo permitieron. Saggita tuvo que sujetarse en la mesa de al lado para no caer al piso, mientras que el pobre Artemis, había caído de espalda- Señor Fowl, no me esperaba encontrarlo a usted precisamente

Le aseguro que yo tampoco me la esperaba, profesora –susurro Artemis, mirando a la profesora desde el suelo

¿Se podría saber quién es usted? –señalando Saggita- Estas no son áreas del colegio que deberían recorrer a estas horas. Me temo que tendré que llamar a su madre señor Fowl

¡No! –Artemis trato de recobrar compostura – Disculpe, entiendo que fue un error meternos en estas inmaculadas estaciones de estudio, pero no fue nuestra intención…

No me interesa cual era su intención, y por lo que vi creo que puedo deducir "su" intención, jovencito –Artemis se froto sus sienes por toda la tensión que estaba pasando en ese instante

La profesora los guio nuevamente al baile, los chicos caminaban tan rápido como se lo permitía la profesora, ya que ella iba en el medio de los dos para evitar "contactos indeseado" como decía ella. Al llegar a la entrada de roble del salón de baile, la profesora los detuvo en seco

Iré a buscar a su chaperón, así que no quiero nada de contacto físico hasta que llegue –Saggita miraba a la mujer como si ella estuviera loca

Que mujer… -dijo Saggita

Es profesora de orientación y sexualidad –dijo Artemis como para que se hiciera una idea- cree que todo contacto antes del matrimonio es inmoral

¡Aquí están! –dijo la profesora, seguida de Mayordomo- Estaban en la sala 201, faltando a la regla número 312 del reglamento

La cual sería… -dijo Mayordomo, estaba disfrutando aquella situación

Profanar el área de estudio con acciones indecorosas, faltando el respeto a los demás alumnos que utilizan aquella área -Mayordomo asintió- Incluso, voy a llamar a su madre, joven Fowl, para darle la triste noticia

No se moleste, profesora. Yo mismo me encargaré de darle la noticia a la señora Fowl, no queremos incomodarla –dijo Mayordomo con un tono lúgubre, que le dio a entender a la profesora que era mejor quedarse callada- que pase buenas noches

Mayordomo los condujo a la salida de Saint Bartleby's, sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo que Artemis agradeció de sobremanera. Saggita había decidido irse materializándose, luego de agradecer a los dos de haberla invitado, así que Artemis viajo solo con Mayordomo

Es lo que estoy pensando –dijo Mayordomo. Artemis miro el retrovisor avergonzado, y asintió levemente; su sirviente se estremeció en su asiento mientras sonreía

Fue algo así…

No fue tal malo venir al baile después de todo, ¿Eh? –Mayordomo vislumbro una suave sonrisa en los labio de su cliente, reflejada en la ventanilla del Bantley

Artemis ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando sus correos, cuando se fija que había uno que venía de parte de Potrillo, venía con una imagen adjunta. Artemis abrió el correo; en la imagen se veía a él y a Saggita, en el momento justo cuando ella les mostraba a todos que podía controlar sus poderes, curando su mejilla. Artemis la observo por un momento, apoyando su rostro en su mano, luego de un segundo se había percatado que se encontraba acariciándose el labio. Imprimió la imagen al tamaño de su billetera y la guardo ahí.

Dio un gran suspiro, se estiro un momento en su silla y se acercó a su ventana. Había una gran luna llena, que se posaba cómodamente en las copas de los arboles, iluminándolo todo, y por un segundo cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro

Oye, tú me debes algo –escucho decir justo frente a él


End file.
